ragtagfugitivefandomcom-20200214-history
USS Republic - NCC-1371-C
Name Republic: A state in which the supreme power rests in the body of citizens entitled to vote and is exercised by representatives chosen directly or indirectly by them. A representation of the Federation. A philosophical dialogue (4th century b.c.) by Plato dealing with the composition and structure of the ideal state. The U.S.S. Republic - C is the Forth Federation Starship to bear the name. The first U.S.S. Republic was a Constitution Class Starship that served with distinction and participated in the Daystrom M5 Computer Incident. The second U.S.S. Republic was a Constellation Class Starship that served alongside the U.S.S. Hathaway for many years, it was then recalled to Earth and became a Cadet Training Vessel for Starfleet Academy, active even in 2373. The third U.S.S. Republic was Ambassador Class and had a short life serving Pegasus Station, the ship was decommissioned when its space-frame became unstable during a mission. History Crew Manifest *USS Republic Crew Manifest *USS Republic Crew Archive Construction and Initial Assignment Technical Data Overview *Length :: 442.23 Meters *Beam :: 318.11 Meters *Draft :: 130.43 Meters (118 without Mission Pod) *Displacement :: 3,309,000 Metric Tonnes *Cargo Capacity :: Mission Dependent *Hull Type :: Duranium/Tritanium composite, Ablative reinforcements in sensitive areas. *Decks :: 33 *Officers :: 200 *Crew :: 200 Officers, 25 Non-Commissioned Officers, 493 Enlisted Crewmembers *Evacuation Capacity :: 7000ish Tactical Strength and Systems Phasers *Type : XII *Number of Arrays : 2, Ventral and Dorsal Saucer Arrays *Strength and Power Output : 8.2 Megawatts *Effective Range : 300,000 kilometers *Type :: X *Number of arrays :: 8 overrall, 2 preventing blind spots near main Shuttlebay, 2 on Naccelles, 2 on Nacelle Pylons, 1 fitted into rear torpedo launcher, 1 protecting ventral side of ship. *Strength and Power Output :: 65 Gigawatts *Effective Range :: 1.500.000 Kilometers *Weapons Pod phasers are calibrated to act as Point Defense, shooting down incoming torpedoes. *Type : Pulse, XI *Number of Turrets : 2 on Mission Pod. *Strength and Power Output : Classified *Effective Range : 300,000 Torpedo Systems *Compliment :: 450 Cases *Torpedo Types :: 250 Photons, 100 Quantums, 75 Probes, 25 Transphasics, and 1 Saturday Night Special courtesy of the Romulan Star Empire. *Number of Forward Launchers :: 14 *Number of Aft Launchers :: 14 *Range :: 3.500.000 Shields *Type : Redundant Symmetrical Subspace Graviton Field (Regenerative Shield Technology) *Number of Grids : 10, 6 capable of operating in Parallel Phase-Lock (see below) *Power Output : 384MW under standard parameters. PPL mode provides 2,304 MW. Peak momentray load: 473,000 for 170 milliseconds. *Shield Range : 2 modes: 10-12 meters from hull, or larger-but-weaker shield bubble (for extending shields around a ship) *Frequency Range : 28% of EM Spectrum Propulsion Systems Warp *Warp Reactor Type : Theoretical Propulsion Group Matter/Anti-Matter Reaction Drive Assembly. *Power Output : 113 Petawatts *Nacelle Configuration : Inverted Formation *Maximum Velocity : Warp 9.99 for 10 minutes ( and a few hull breaches) *Maximum Safe Velocity : Warp 9.6 for 12 hours *Cruising Velocity : Warp 7 Impulse Systems *Number of Engines :: 3 *Power Source :: HighMPact Specialty Mass Drivers *Number of Reactors :: 3 *Power Output :: 68 Gigawatts *Maximum Impulse Velocity :: 0.75 Speed of Light *Maximum Standard Impulse Velocity :: 0.25 Speed of Light Thruster Systems *Type :: Version 3 Magneto-Hydrodynamic Gas-Fusion *Number :: 14 assemblies, 9 nozzles each *Output :: 5.5 Million Newtons Utilities Sensor Arrays *Number :: 28 *Type :: Multi-Modal *Range :: 19 Light-years Tactical Sensors *Number :: 24 *Type :: Multi-Modal *Range :: 19 Light-years Navigational Deflector *Type :: Molybdenum & Duranium Mesh *Power :: Two Graviton Polarity Generators *Output :: 256 Gigawatts *Field Strength :: 550 Millicochranes Tractors *Power :: 3 - 15 Gigawatt Multi-phase Graviton Polarity Sources *Field Strength :: 480 Millicochranes *Minimum Range :: 126 Million tons at 2 Kilometers *Maximum Range :: 1 ton at 30.000 Kilometers *Object Size Range :: Up to 920 Meters Transporters *Type ::: Personnel *Number :: 4 *Payload :: 900 Kilograms *Range :: 40.000 Kilometers *Operations per Hour :: 100 Persons per Hour *Type ::: Cargo *Number :: 4 *Payload :: 800 Tons *Range :: 40.000 Kilometers *Operations per Hour :: 100 Transport Cycles per Hour *Type ::: Emergency *Number :: 4 *Payload :: 900 Kilograms *Range :: 15.000 Kilometers *Operations per Hour :: 100 Persons per Hour Computer *Type : AC-22 Bio-Neural Super-Series *Version : LCARS 7.1 *Storage Capacity : 1738 MegaQuads *Processing Speed : 825.000 ExaFLOPS *Integrated Ship-Wide Holo Emitters Communications Array *Short Range :: 2.600.000 Kilometers *Long Range :: 24 Light-years for Real-Time Transmission *Transmission Capacity :: 18.5 kiloquads per second *Transmission Speed :: Warp 9.9997 Support Craft Shuttle Bays :: 2 Craft Manifest *2 Type 8 Shuttles *Daystrom *Fermi *4 Type 9 Shuttlecraft *2 Type 10 Shuttlecraft *2 Type 11 Shuttles *2 Danube Class Runabout, U.S.S. Chelmer NAR-96969, U.S.S. Cypherus, not registered with Federation Vessel Registry *1 Nebula Class Captain's Yacht *8 Workbee Repair Craft Dedication Plaque First Contacts *120604 - Nar Vaga *120602 - Etherium Matriarchy (Re-established Contact in 2387) *120602 - Argussian Federation (Survivors Discovered in 2387) *120523 - Coda *120519 - Parainfectus *120429 - Pax Magellanic *120331 - Trilobite Consortium *120404 - Karxhan *120303 - Fluidic Borg Achievements Database Missions of USS Republic USS Republic-C Missions *Obsidian Spiral *Ancient Connections *All The World Turns With You *Reunion With The Storm *Pitiless As The Heavens *A Fate Fast Forgotten *The Balance of Justice - (Joint Mission with UFS Command and UFS Marines) *Setting Things Right *Time's Raven *The Last Dance *Be All My Sins Remembered *Postpartum Mortum *Republic Evil *The Widening Gyre (Part II) *The Widening Gyre (Part I) *Where Wild Roses Grow *Where Art Thou? - (Joint Mission with SS Helmut Kohl) *Asset Recovery - (Joint Mission with USS Sheppard) *The Abyss Stares Right Back At You *Beyond the Stars *Homeland *Return to Grace *The Ori Mirror *Distance *Gravity Blessing *Scarecrow (Part I and II) *A Singular Destiny *The Sprawl *A Disquiet Follows My Soul *Domus *Nightmare (Part II) *Loosing Touch *Reflections (Part II) *Nightmare (Part I) *Reflections (Part I) *Republic Starship Heraldry 618px-USS Republic LOGO (1).png|USS Republic Logo May 2387 613px-USS Republic LOGO2.png|USS Republic Logo - June 2387 USS Republic LOGO6.png|USS Republic Logo June 2388 RepublicLogoSov copy.png|USS Republic Logo - June 2388